Because
by Anifun
Summary: Inuyasha's a kindergarden half-demon whose haven a little troble writing 1 sentecnce about his dead mother for valintimes day, when a new girl whose also a dog half demon tells him sothing. He learns something he'll never want to forget


Because

"Wind tunnel" said a little boy, dark black hair and blue eyes, holding up a picture with a hole sucking everything up.

"Oh ya well… Tetsusaiga wind scare!" yelled a boy with white hair, golden eyes, a small fang that you could always see from the side of his mouth, and dog ears.

"Ugg will you twos be quiet I wanna draw. Haraikotsu! So I can hit the both of you's on the head" said a little girl with long brown hair and gleaming brown eyes.

They all sat at a small kindergarten table seated for them three only, Inuyasha was the boy in white who was a half dog demon, Miroku the little boy with black hair who was a monk like his dad, and Sango the only girl who could maybe beat the two of them up by her self.

"Ok Class Settle down, today we're going to start our class valentines day project" said the teacher smiling "we're going to write a sentence about why we love our mommies and daddies".

Inuyasha raised his hand wiggling his fingers which had little claws on them "yes Inuyasha hunny", he put his hand down "what if our mommy is dead?"

"I'm sure you can still think about something about them that you love" she said, Inuyasha was only five and his mother had died just about a year ago. He dreaded the dreams that still taunted him after all this time.

"Ok…"

"You's ok Inu buddy?" Miroku asked putting his small hand on Inuyasha's long red shirt.

"Yep I'm ok" Inuyasha said smiling his fake smile.

"Ok we're going to glue two hearts together, draw a picture, and write a small sentence" she said "and I want you to all start on the sentence and gluing the hearts today".

Inuyasha got out his glue, Miroku got out crayons, and Sango gave them the paper. They all shared with one another. Inuyasha took his glue and easily glued the hearts together. He drew a picture of his daddy when he was cooking.

"What are you drawing Inu-kun?" Kikyo, another Kindergartener, asked. "I'm drawing my daddy cooking; I love my daddy's cookies. And he always lets me lick the spoon" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Well… ok I'm gonna do mine's tomorrow like lots of other kids. I was gonna ask you wanna go on the monkey bars with me?"

"Naw I'll go on the monkey bars tomorrow so I'm gonna finish this today" he kept on drawing then he colored it in with Miroku's crayons.

"I love my Momma because… because… because… why do I love my mommy?"

He poked Miroku "hey, Miroku why do you love your mommy?"

"I love my mommy because she always sets up a cute nanny to take care of me" Miroku said proudly his tongue often coming out from in-between his missing front tooth.

"I don't love my mommy because of that" Inuyasha said. He got up with his pencil and paper. He poked Sango's cheek "Inuyasha? What do you want?" she asked looking up from her pink picture.

"I wanna know why you love your mommy"

Sango put her small hand on her chin and crossed her other arm, thinking, "I love my mommy because she takes care of me and my soon to be baby brother".

"Oh, well good luck Sango I'll go ask someone else 'cause I don't got a baby brother" Inuyasha said walking off, he put his stuff down and drew his mommy, she was just standing there he colored her in. He felt it was a little to plain.

"I'll do the rest tomorrow today I'll go ask around" he said smiling. He left his stuff; he was the only one still inside the class.

"Inuyasha" the teacher called as he was about to leave the room.

He could smell a half demon behind her, but that would be strange he was the only Inu hanyo in the entire class. She pushed a little new girl in front of her "this is Kagome she's new here and is still a little used to only being around other Inu demons and humans" she said.

"I want you to take care of her and show her around, go on say hi" she pushed the little girl up.

"Hi my names Inuyasha whats your name?"

"My name's Kagome, but people call me Kaggy, or Kags" Kagome said shaking his clawed hand. She was smaller than him but, only a little.

"So Kaggy you wanna go play on the swings?" Inuyasha asked scratching the back of his head. She nodded; he noticed her eyes were bluish green with a hint of gold, and her hair was bluish black. "I like your hair and eyes Kagome" he said as they walked to the playground.

"Really?!" two pointed dog ears just like his except her hair color popped out of nowhere on her head.

"Yep" Inuyasha smiled nodding, "well I like yours too" she smiled he loved to see her smile.

It was funny even though they just met Inuyasha felt like as if they'd been best friends forever. He didn't have too many friends Koga, the wolf demon in the class, always picked on him. And most of the other kids just ignored him, other than Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo who could sometimes be a pain the butt.

Inuyasha swung his legs back and forth on the swing. Kagome swung up really high by herself.

"Hey Kagome…"

"Ya?" she said looking at him.

"Why do you love your mommy?" he asked.

"Why?" she said stopping her swing slowly.

"My mommy died and I can't think of nothen to write about how much I love her" Inuyasha sulked.

"Well at least your daddy's still alive my mommy and daddy both died and I live with auny Jill" Kagome said.

"Oh, I'm a sorry…" Inuyasha said.

"But, I love my Mommy 'cause she'll always look after me up there" she pointed at the sky. Inuyasha looked up.

"In the sky?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"No silly in heaven, you know she's an angel right now? Maybe my mommy know's your mommy in heaven and that's why we met" Kagome said "she's still looking out for you, she's your guardian angel now. So you cant see her but she's still right…" Kagome got up and poked his chest just on his heart.

"Here" she said smiling with red cheeks.

"Your mommy and daddy too their just right here" Inuyasha poked her heart too.

Then he remembered the project "wait a sec Kaggy I've gotta finish something quick" he said running back into the class.

He quickly wrote "I love my mommy because she'll always look after me as my guardian angel" he looked at the picture. And drew angel wings on her back, coloring them yellow he glued everything together.

"Kagome guess what?!" he yelled as he ran back to her.

"What?" she asked jumping off the swing landing on her feet.

"I love my mommy"

"Me too" Kagome smiled hugging him. He hugged back.

* * *

(Later that Day)

"Daddy!" Inuyasha yelled jumping into his fathers open arms.

"Guess what I learned today" Inuyasha said smiling at his father. He laughed "What son? What did you learn today?"

"I learned that mommy's always watching us, she's our guardian angel" he said proud of his friend.

"Really who taught you that?" he asked.

Inuyasha pointed at Kagome who was waving goodbye "Bye Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled waving.

Inuyasha's father carried him down the street "so that girl taught you all that… tell me more about this Kagome girl…" he said smiling.

♥♥♥♥END!!!!!♥♥♥♥

A/N: aww wasn't that a cute valentines day thing?

Blame my baby brother he was all like "sister I'm gonna write a sentence about how much I love mommy and daddy and draw a picture for them. Can you help me write the sentence?"

And as I helped him I though about those poor kids whose moms and dads are dead and out came this wonderful story… at least I think it's wonderful…


End file.
